


Pinkie Swear

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Promises, When they were younger, mother daughter love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mels and Amy hang out in her room and Amy makes Mels promise to tell her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I got my writing inspiration fairy back and wrote a brief story about Mels and Amy when they were younger. Hope you like it!

 

 

 

**XXX**

 

_Mels as always afterschool hangs out with her best friend Amy slash mom. Mels may never have the proper relationship with her mom but they are still close as ever and when it comes to the personal she will always be there for it. It's how close they are._

 

“Hey Mels? “

 

“Hmm…. “

 

While twirling the small TARDIS model within her fingers, lying on her back Amy’s bed and staring as it spins.

 

“Have you ever liked someone?”

 

That got her attention, blinking as she stopped her hand on the box.

 

Mels rolled over the bed onto her elbows and set the model beside her, to face Amy, who was standing near the mirror looking at herself and fiddling with the ends of her ginger hair.

 

“Like really, really liked someone, into,” she said staring at her reflection.

 

“Like … _love_ them?” 

 

Amy looked up in thought,  “Yeah… kinda like that…”

 

“Meaning?.........” Mel's said drumming her fingertips on her chin.

 

“In a boy, Mels!” 

 

“Ahh….” Mels sighed.

 

'So this is where this is going' Mels thought.

 

“I don’t know” she shrugged honestly.

 

“How would anyone know that?” Mels said shaking her head in thought. Such an emotion doesn't give one easy definitive answer. 

 

“I’m the wrong girl to ask.”

 

“I like to picture is like, when you’re with them.”

 

“Your whole outlook feels more complete in their presence.”  

 

”Like they fill all the empty spaces that you didn’t think you needed to fill.”

 

'Sounds beautiful and sad Amy' she thought to herself, but instead Mels said,

 

 “Ooo Amy you romantic couplet!” she cooed.

 

Amy turned around and shot her with a glare, ”Shut up!,"  picking the closest cushion and throwing it at Mels face childishly which Mels caught easily in her hand and patting her other hand over her mouth, covering a yawn, to Amys annoyance. Amy pouted at her "Come on Mels! ”

 

Mels rolls her eyes setting said cushion behind her head and she lay on her back but thinks back to all the boyfriends in her life.

 

_Did they give her moments of being whole?_

 

 _Maybe.  Getting their attention was easy. It was like a game of some sorts._ _Just a subtle caress in their arm of interest, compliments to the ego, flirting in their_ _ear and they were taken with her._ _Did they make her happy?_ _Sure._ _But did it last long?_ _Not really._                   

                                                                                                   

It was never them exactly, they cared enough but she just lost interest in them after a while. There was always something missing when she was with them. It just always been like that for her. It never changed.

 

“Have you found that yet Amy?” Mels countered the question instead looking at the ceiling.

 

_'Cas I think you have', thinking of one boy in particular._

 

“I asked you first?!”

 

“Haha!”

 

“Hmmm… I don’t know.”

 

“But you had boyfriends,” Amy said confused.

 

“Yeah so…”

 

"What about Chad, or Liam he was sweet on you." 

 

"Oh baby blue eyes Liam?!,  No, he did not like me!"

 

"Yes, he did! He was your puppy on a leash!

 

 "Stop it!" She laughed.

 

“Okay, none of them made you feel like that?” now sitting beside her head, sinking the bed so Mels's head tilted that her nose met in Amy's knee. 

 

 Mels rolled her eyes, propping her head up so it rested on Amy's knee. 

 

“They were just a bit off fun, nothing serious. When they give me trouble I drop them.”

 

“Trouble is your middle name” Amy teased with a smile smoothing her fingers through Mels's hair.

 

“Yes it is….. but your still friends with me!" she pointed out.

 

“Cas we’re best friends."

 

“Careful Amy you’ll make Rory jealous!” Mels's grinned.

 

“As if!” Amy laughed.

 

Mels raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“But really Mels, when it happens to you, you’ll tell me right?” Amy said hopefully.

 

“What makes you think you it would happen to me first?” Mel's frowned at her.

 

Amy with a huff, pulled her up by her sides till she sat up facing her, then pulled her hands within her own to get her whole attention.

 

“Just.... let me know“ Amy told her with a  look in her eyes, that meant it something more than what she would say.

 

Mels features softened at the gesture and just to humor Amy she did.

 

“Yeah okay…”

 

“You would be the first red head I tell!” she said sarcastically shaking her head teasing.

 

“You better! Haha!” Amy laughed, as she dropped their hands.

 

“Promise…” she said now with her pinkie stretched out "let's make it a official!” with a serious face.

 

“And you say I'm immature!” Mels muttered.

 

In response, she punches Mels hard in the arm.

 

" Ow!!!" Mels cried.

 

Amy ignored her and stayed her ground, still holding out her pinkie.

 

Mels sighed “Fine.  I, Mels Zucker promise Amelia Pond in a silly pinkie swear.“

 

"Just stop being so violent!" Mels sniggered.

 

"Oi!"

 

**XXX**

 

**_Many years passed after Mels turned into River_ **

 

River zapped into the kitchen and found she got here much too late for anyone to be up. 'Maybe her parents were asleep' she thought,  yet she found herself looking around to the next room.

 

River sighed and found her mother Amy on the floor sleeping and her head in a photo album on the coffee table. River stepped closer and one of the photos on the album was of Rory and Amy when they children and the next one was of little Mels at 7 herself piggybacking a little Amelia and them laughing together.

 

Oh mum. I miss it too.

 

“Mum…. “ she whispered, Amy stirred slightly but didn’t open her eyes and kept sleeping.

 

“Are you awake mum?….”

 

After a few mins she was convinced Amy was too out of it to be conscious.

 

“I came from a date with the Doctor today…”

 

“It was magical. The Doctor took me to the starlight lagoon waters for our 5th date, we swarm in its waters and visited the Aleza mountains and played in the snow, it was blue, can you believe it blue snow haha!”

 

River then paused. Then took off her coat from her trip to wrap round her mum, and thanking silently that it was slightly big was layered and warm, that it was perfect as a substitute blanket for the time being. Don't want her catching a cold and then sat beside her.

 

“I think I almost felt it mum, I think I felt capable to let myself feel it.“

 

"And as I promised you would be the first."

 

Amy snored softly, then murmured.

 

“Red…. Head…”

 

River smiled and smoothed the top of her mother’s hair gently and kissed her head gently.

 

“The one and only”

 

She slowly backed away as she knew her time up and had to get back and then said “bye mum” pressing the button again to disappear again with a zap.

 

Amy in her sleep had now a soft smile on her face. Snuggling her nose in Rivers coat.


End file.
